Enter the Vladat Kingdom
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: A group of friends stumble upon another world with the most bizarre creatures.


**guestsurprise: This story is from my Ben 10 Purchase series!**

* * *

Tommy and his friends were hoping to speak to Zambanza about something. They heard about something creepy in town and they wanted her advice.

"I think she's in Frank's lab," Tommy said.

"Ok, but we gotta hurry…she is probably waiting for us," Marcus said.

All three scampered down to the lab and saw that it was empty. They were surprised; Zambanza said she would be there.

"Hmmm, wonder where she is," Tommy thought outloud.

"Probably just a little late; let's wait," Andy said, now observing a machine on the counter. It was shaped like a box and that caught his attention.

"And guys we better not touch anything; this is Frank's lab after all," Tommy said.

"Hey, I never get us into trouble," Marcus smirked.

"HA! Yeah right! You're the one who's always responsible!" Tommy scoffed.

"Hey! Not all the time!" Marcus retorted.

"Ok, but most of the time!" Tommy said back.

"Now look Tommy, I WOAH!" Marcus said in shock, now tripping over a nearby wire! After a few moments, they saw that the wire belonged to the device that Frankenstrike made! It was one that opened different realms! The device then glowed and opened wide! It began sucking them inside!

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Marcus said in horror, trying to hold onto the door.

"What do we do?!" Andy panicked, now trying to hold onto a table! "We're toast!"

"HANG ON GUYS!" Tommy yelped, now feeling the device suck all three inside! Frankenstrike was right in time to see the three of them being sucked inside the device!

"TOMMY! MARCUS! ANDY!" Frankenstirke yelled, now running over to them in panic and trying to stop the device! But it was too late! The three boys were gone!

Meanwhile…

All three groaned as they landed roughly on a stone floor. They had no idea where they were, but they were definitely in a daze.

"Where are we?" Marcus asked, now looking around.

"We are definitely in another dimension. We must have been pulled through that device and then spit out on the other side of the galaxy," Andy said, now gazing around. Tommy was about to answer when he saw three sets of eyes slowly come from the darkness. Now usually the three were never afraid of anything, but these being didn't look very excited about intruders.

"Who are you?!" a voice thundered as a large figure came forward.

"N-N-Now you don't wanna eat us!" Marcus said, now sweating as the three came forward.

"Oh I don't know…you look pretty tasty to me," another crooned, now getting down on all fours.

"B-B-But we don't taste good! We taste like old chicken!" Marcus said, trying to remain calm.

"What a coincidence! I love chicken," a lighter voice said. But as all three figures jumped out, the three young boys took off running in panic! The figures began to chuckle a bit, seeing the boys running off.

"Now that was fun. I haven't scared a young human in a bit," Vamps smirked.

"But come on guys. I think we may have overdid it," Vladat Ben said, now looking a bit worried. "We need to find them."

"I agree. Let's go!" Whampire said, leading the way.

It didn't take long for them to find the boys hiding out in the back of the castle in the garden.

"This place is spooky, but awesome!" Tommy chirped happily. "Did you see that one of them looked like Ben?!"

"Yeah, but it couldn't be. Our Ben doesn't live on this planet or with Vladats!" Marcus said.

"Marcus is right. It's scientifically impossible! We GAAAAAAAAHHHH!" Andy panicked, now feeling arms wrap around his middle and pull him to a warm chest.

"Now now…calm down. We see now that you all are only children," Whampire smiled, now holding Andy.

"Let me go!" Marcus panicked, now trying to get free of Vamps, who was playfully wrestling with him in his arms now.

"Relax…stay calm young one. We only meant to have some fun," Vamps grinned, clearly not letting him go. Tommy was about to respond but felt strong arms wrap around his chest too! He turned and saw Ben wiggle his eyebrows at him playfully.

"Hey there kid. Where'd you all come from?" he asked. Tommy's mouth dropped open in pure amazement! He had black pants, a black and green Vladat top, slightly sharp teeth, and slightly slitted green eyes. His arms were slightly muscular too and he had a charming and confident smile.

"Y-You're Ben! You're like the Ben from our world!" Tommy laughed, now feeling Ben let him go in surprise.

"What do you mean kid?" Vladat Ben asked, now confused.

"We are the Mystery Crusaders! We are the ones who look into things like this! The stuff that's cool and mysterious! And we also solve mysteries too!" Tommy smiled, now introducing Marcus and Andy. Andy then explained how they were accidentally taken to the different dimension and where they were from. Ben and his brothers listened intently, now happy that they didn't frighten these children into fainting.

"You're so cool! It's like having meeting a new vampire family and a vampire Ben!" Tommy smiled in glee.

"Vladat kiddo," Ben corrected gently with a wink.

"I see. So now we have to discuss about how to get you three back," Vamps said, now seeing Marcus eyeing his mask. "Now now…I have no intention of eating you little one."

"But you look so strong…are you sure?" Marcus asked, now eyeing him more suspiciously. Vamps then let out a small growl and that made the boy sit bolt upright and try to squirm away fast, making them all laugh.

"Aww c'mon! You're making us look bad Marcus now take it easy!" Tommy chuckled, now feeling Vladat Ben hold him closer.

"We're not gonna eat you guys…if anything, we're just happy you all weren't turned into mince meat with that device," Vladat Ben said, now gently biting Tommy on his neck playfully.

"GAH! AHAHAHAHAHAH STAHAHAHAHAHAP THAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT!" Tommy laughed, now feeling the older teen keep biting.

"I can't help it; I'm hungry and your neck was the closest snack possible," Vladat Ben teased, knowing that it tickled terribly.

"GAAAAAH! The Vladats have struck!" Marcus said dramatically, now feeling Vamps pin him down and playfully bite his neck too in fun.

"Now, this is hardly the time for something such as this," Andy said in slight concern, now trying to crawl away from Whampire who was closing in.

"Hardly the time young one? I say it is perfect," Whampire said with a small smirk.

"N-Now Mr. Whampire. I am not in need of biting! I need to make sure we have a way back HHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NOAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Andy laughed out, now feeling Whampire pounce on him and begin biting his neck gently and tickling his sides.

The three Mystery Crusaders were literally in stitches! For a realm that was meant to be creepy and terrifying, they were not like that at all. They were kind to them and taking care of them. And after a few minutes of merriment, they took the boys inside the castle and showed them around. They were even able to have a snack of fish and blood sausage, which tasted delicious.

But before they could do anymore, they saw a bright light that led back to the lab in Staybrook.

"I believe that is your way home. Come! We don't want you all to miss it!" Vamps said, now helping the three boys to their feet.

"Will we see you all again?" Tommy asked hopefully. Vladat Ben only winked and ran a hand over his head.

"Of course. I'm sure we will all bump into each other in one way or another," Vladat Ben smiled, now letting the three hug he and his brothers.

And with that, the three boys ran back home and plowed right into Frankenstrike. They cowered, hoping he wouldn't be angry. But instead, he pulled them into grateful hugs!

"I'm so pleased you three are alright! Please be more careful!" he pleaded.

"We promise. We're sorry Frank," Marcus said, now hugging him.

"We all are sorry! But we met another Ben!" Tommy blurted out.

"Another Ben? Kiddo, that seems somewhat impossible," Frankenstrike chuckled.

"But our words are true. Even though it appears impossible, we saw a Ben that looked practically identical to the one here! He is more Vladat like however," Andy said, now trying to prove their point.

"Well…perhaps one day we will all get a chance to meet this new Ben," Frankenstrike smiled.

"And he lives with another Whampire and Vamps too! They rule Anur Trasyl," Tommy further explained.

And as the other chimed in, Tommy smiled as he saw the three wave goodbye to him from the other side of the portal and then vanish from sight. Yes, they all would indeed one day meet again.

* * *

**guestsurprise: Hope you all enjoyed it! This was another collaboration between me and Redbat132!**


End file.
